Haunted House
by itsandrewbabe
Summary: Emison prompt: Alison and Emily go to a haunted house together and do the sex. This is literally the filthiest thing I have ever written, so it is rated M. This is set in the D.T (Downtown Train) universe sometime in the future and it's a one shot. Enjoy, sinners. Message me if you have any requests! - M.


Alison and Emily have been trapped in this queue for what feels like an hour (it's been twenty minutes) and Emily is half tempted to skip this one; she won't however, because it's all Alison has spoken about for the past two hours and if there's something Emily hates more than queue's; It's seeing her girlfriend sad - no matter how big or small the situation is. So she waits - with an arm wrapped around Alison's waist to keep her warm, while holding a hot chocolate in her spare hand - sipping it slowly and using it as a heater. After a couple more minutes, the queue finally ascends - a couple enters the haunted house and the worker puts the rope back on the pole - preventing anyone else from entering. The sound of groaning echo's through the crowd and Alison let's out an agitated sigh - Emily pulls her in closer and kisses her forehead; to reassure her. Alison leans into the touch and sighs again - except this time, it's one of bliss. The blonde looks up at Emily - like she's considering something - there's that glint in her eye; it's daring, it's suggestive and Emily knows what _that_ look means - before Emily can vocally respond, Alison's mouth is beside her ear - touching it ever so slightly and letting out a breath; It makes Emily shiver instantly, with excitement but also with a hint of uneasiness. Emily isn't as confident as Alison, who is bolder with her advances. Alison's hand strokes up Emily's arm, then lands on her bicep and gives it a squeeze - Emily's eyes go wide when she understands what she's trying to suggest.

"Here?" Emily asks in a hushed voice, warily looking around them. This time, when Emily glances at Alison; her eyes are darker and roaming her up and down. Her response is a smirk and a shrug that says _'fuck it_ ' and honestly - Emily is intrigued by the idea. She lifts the blonde's chin and kisses her - it's brief, it's simple; it's a promise for what's to come soon. They pull apart slightly, so that their noses are still touching - Alison bites her lip and Emily's eyes hood; completely under the girl's spell - so much, that she almost doesn't hear the worker shout 'next'. They both reluctantly look away and Emily offers the worker and apologetic glance - he just rolls his eyes and his expression says 'not this shit again'. He lifts the rope, letting the couple in hesitantly, shaking his head. When they walk in, they're overcome by smoke and a strobe light - they walk into fake cobwebs almost instantly and a person dressed as a mummy jumps out of a coffin - it's all very messy and obviously cheap - neither of the girls flinch. Alison grabs Emily's hand and guides her through the house; down a hallway and up the stairs - it's evident that Alison is familiar with this location. Soon, they're in a room, which is lit up by another set of strobe lights and it doesn't take long before Emily's being dragged into the closet by the collar of her jacket. They both stumble in giggling and then come to a halt when the door shuts behind them - just to admire each other for a second.

Alison's hands slide up Emily's arms once again and her blue eyes turn black - Emily doesn't waste another second, she places a hand behind Alison's neck and smashes their lips together - Alison's tongue seeks entrance almost immediately and Emily grants it, swallowing the moans that quickly follow after. Emily can taste the coffee on her tongue and the strawberry gloss on her lips - it's intoxicating, it's pure, it's Alison. Emily's hands reach for her waist, bringing her as close as humanly possible - Alison's hands end up in her hair; tugging and stroking it, eliciting gasps from the brunette. It isn't until Alison's hands are on her abs that Emily realizes that her leather jacket has been pushed off of her shoulders - Alison lightly scratches at her skin and the passionate kiss turns messy, fast.

It's desperate.

All that can be heard is harsh breathing and light moans as they cling to each other. Alison pushes Emily back against the wall and grips her waist tight - hard enough to leave a mark. She then assaults the brunette's neck, nipping and soothing the fresh bites with open mouthed kisses - Emily feels weightless and grips the blonde's shoulders in fear that she'll fall down if she doesn't. Alison pulls back momentarily; with her lips puffy and red as she licks them - her eyes drink up Emily's body - it makes her shudder. She moves her hands up the brunette's body, dragging her shirt up as she goes - removing the article of clothing. Barely seconds after, the blonde removes her bra - determined to get rid of anything she can as she desperately roams her body. She latches her mouth to Emily's straining nipple and lightly bites, causing the brunette to moan loudly - she suddenly remembers that they're in a public area, but honestly - she couldn't care less right now. When Alison finishes ravishing her breasts, she pulls Emily into another messy kiss and begins to tug at the button of her jeans, eagerly trying to release it. When she succeeds, both girls gasp and Emily's head hits the wall in pleasure when Alison's fingers graze her clit - they both groan when her fingers begin to explore, spreading Emily's lips and moans when she feels how unbelievably soaked that she is.

"Oh my God, Em. You're so wet-" Alison breathes out in awe. Emily whines - pushing her hips up, eagerly searching for more friction and smashing their lips together. When Alison decides that she's teased Emily enough, she pushes two fingers into her and curls them, causing the brunette to scream in immense pleasure. Alison gives Emily a moment to adjust before moving - and Emily lets her head hit the wall again as she marvels at the feeling of being so fucking full. Finally, Alison begins to move - slowly at first, then picking up a rhythm; driving into her with intent force and speed - All that can be heard is the sound of skin slapping skin and it makes Emily let out a string of sharp cries and curses. Alison can feel her begin to pulse around her fingers and increases her already breakneck speed, pushing her fingers deeper, determined to push her over the edge. This has Emily moaning so loudly, that she's pretty certain that the entirety of Rosewood can hear her. She moves her hips quickly to keep up with Alison's speed and she can feel herself getting closer and closer.

"Oh my God- I need- I need-" Emily whimpers, unable to finish her sentence - but it doesn't matter because it's like Alison had read her mind. The blonde begins circling her clit with her thumb and that's what does it. Emily's cunt ripples around Alison's fingers rhythmically and her back arches off of the wall, almost knocking them both over. Emily freezes for a long beat, before shaking uncontrollably, shamelessly riding out her orgasm on Alison's fingers; yelling at the ceiling in extreme pleasure. She begins to tremble, then collapses in the blonde's arms; breathless and exhausted. A satisfied smirk forms on her face - Alison's expression mirrors her own.

"Wow." Emily says weakly, kissing Alison's shoulder. Though she hasn't come yet - Alison feels just as tired as Emily looks. After they're both able to function again, the blonde scrambles for Emily's clothes off of the floor; Emily gives her a puzzled look.

"What about you?" She asks suggestively, pulling the blonde in closer and kissing her - this kiss is more reserved than the previous ones, but still filled with that need. When they pull apart, Alison shakes her head and bites her lip, speaking in a demanding voice edged with desperation.

"Take me home."


End file.
